Death's Angel: ReWrite
by Shinigami Goddess
Summary: This, as you can tell from the title, is my rewrite of Death's Angel. I will put up a better summary after I've finished the story. But this is mostly my OC with the main. What happened when two of our favorite assassins both have the same ghost to come back and haunt them only to find out that it's not a ghost and very much real and they have a second chance to be together.
1. Prologue

**AN:** Okay, this is the only time that I will put this in my story. I will not be repeating this in ever chapter that I put up so I'm sorry if forgot that I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the main people. I do how over Own my person, so no you may not have her. She's mine and the best one that popped out of my head, so back off her.

I do hope that you all enjoy my work. If you would like to see what it was before the rewrite, then please go to my page and click on Death's Angel and see the different for yourself. Please comment if you wish and I hope to hear from all of you who have read my work.

Oh and if you have some ideas that you think my be good, pm and I'll read it and see if I can't fit it in. It's taken me years to get over my writers block, so if you think you could help with that, then please say something and I'll read it happily. Well, enjoy.

* * *

**Prologue**

Earth was becoming over populated by the year 2030, which lead to scientist and engineers to come up with a solution and they did. They had blue prints and plan to make colonies on the moon but that wouldn't be enough to hold all the extra people, so they made plans to have the brightest and smartest and best workers to go and live on the space station and start building onto it. They scientist had to find a way to make plant growth on the colonies. A small garden room in a space station was one thing, but this was like making a whole new world.

The scientist and engineers have had these plans for years but the plans were never put into action, not until the rumors of war started to reach their ears. The rumors of war had pushed their hand and plans into earlier actions. Parts of the colonies were started on earth as the other went to space station for expansions.

As the colonies were being built, the people in charge of the colony project spoke with the leaders of the world to make agreements that they would not be following the rules of earth's government and will not fall under them either. The colony project called for the best to step up and take responsibility for the people who would be leaving earth. These people would also be responsible for getting people between the people of the earth and colony, not just in the colony.

The peacekeepers of Earth were the Peacecrafts. Milliardo Peacecraft and his wife Miki, as well as their three year old son, were honored for being chosen to be the peacekeepers of Earth. Their home base was at The Sanq Kingdom; just right off the coast of the ocean and it was always warm. They fell into their role very easy.

The peacekeepers for the colonies and the moon were the Lowes. Glen Lowe and his wife Yoko were honored for being chosen to lead the people of the moon and to keep the peace between colony and earth. Though they ha d to keep an eye on the base and live there while everything was being set up, they tried to have a home on Earth waiting for them to return.

**War**

Nearly two hundred years have passed since the planning and building of the colonies and the peace hasn't been easy to keep, but it was going well. But war is never ending. Once you think you have peace at your door, that's when hell comes knocking and takes you away with a flash or bang; either way, the only thing left after war is empty bodies and blooded fields.

'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'

It was a quiet night on earth, the stars shone brightly and there was only a thumb nail sliver of the moon showing. People home asleep, some out for a night in the towns and other were out to cause trouble. It just took one small group to say that enough was enough and the leaders of the world and colony were hiding secret weapons and war plans and they didn't want those kinds of leaders; so they started to attack the leaders.

The sound of screeching tires, crunching metal and shattering glass rung though the night air; then there was silence. A car was flipped over on the roof, smoke rising from the engine. The smell of gas was in the air and so was the sounds of electric sparks, but no one could tell where it was coming from. A coughed moan, laced with a cry of pain, could be heard coming from the car. A woman, with a very swollen pregnant stomach, crawled out from the passenger side window. Groans, cries, coughs, heavy breathing, and crunch of glass were the only sounds on the road that night as the woman pulled herself to her feet. Blood dripped down the side of her face and mixing with her tears. She looked at the car in confusion; she couldn't remember what had happened. They were just talking and the next thing she knew, she was in pain and upside down.

A sharp pain ran through her stomach and up her pack. She doubled over in pain with a cry, that's when she noticed the blood running down her leg. "Oh god, no." She cried as her knees buckled under her and she feel to the ground with a wave of dizziness, blood pooling around her. She looked over to the car as she cried out for her husband. "Odin!" She called out, but she didn't get a response. "ODIN!" She cried as pain shot through her stomach again. She placed a hand on her stomach as she laid there on the cold road, looking up at the small part of the moon that was her home. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she rubbed her stomach. "I'm so sorry my little ones." Tears streaming down her face as all her dreams of her raising her children with her husband started to fade.

She didn't know how long she had been lying there, but all she could feel now was the numbing coldness of the night air. As she drifted in and out of reality, she could hear the distant sounds of sirens. She cried even harder as she could feel her grasp on reality slipping. "It wasn't supposed to be this way." She cried out. As the darkness closed in on her was when she heard hurried footsteps and voice. She thought she heard someone asking her something and all she could do was groan as she could feel her body being lift up and her world went dark.

_**A few years later**_

Two children, brother and sister, sat in a room on the same bed; not liking what was going to happen after today. They looked like normal five year old kids, but once they spoke, you could see where they were different from other kids. They weren't raised by a loving family, but a scientific uncle who raised them to be tools for war. They were taught the basics of fighting and computer programming starting at the age of two and gun handling at three. Now that they were five, it was time for their first mission.

"Why can't we do the missions together? It doesn't feel right doing this without you." The boy said as he looked at his feet hanging off the bed. "It's not fair."

"I know." The girl spoke. "He probable just wants to see if we handle being on our own, just in case something happens." She jumped down off the bed and went to a dress that was placed in between their two beds. She pulled out a pocket knife from the drawer before walked back over to her brother. "Give me your hand." She said.

The boy just raised a brow at her. "Ray? What are you doing?" He asked as he held his hand to himself.

"Oh, don't be such a baby Odin. Just give me your hand." She said and held her hand out for his. Once he placed his hand in hers, she spoke again. "We… are going to make a blood promise." She said. Before she could bring the knife close to his arm, he pulled back.

"Wait." He said as he jumped down and left the room real quick. He came back a moment later with towels and gauze. He placed them on the bed before facing her with a slight smile and held his hand out to her.

Ray just smiled at her brother as she took his and placed the knife's blade on his left wrist. She slid the blade across his skin quickly in a diagonal line. Odin hissed as the blade cut into his skin. Ray quickly took the knife to her own wrist; hissing as well. She grabbed his left arm with hers, bringing the bleeding wrist together. She smiled at him and they both spoke in a language long forgotten by man. _: This promise I make to you today. That no matter how far apart we are, weather this life or the next, I shall find you. :_

They both laughed and giggled at one another as they cleaned up and bandaged their wrist. For now, they had one another and that's all that matter for the moment. The mission was the farthest thing from their mind. At this small moment, they were just kids being silly.


	2. Chapter One

**Time for change**

::MilitaryNetMail::

_Boot Camp is not one of the funniest places in the world or colonies for that matter. It's hard on your body and mind. If you're not careful, it will drive you mad. I've seen grown men cry from the stress that they have received with in the first week of their time in a boot camp. And here I am, a 16 year old soldier, coming to check on and make sure that everything is running smoothly as it should be. I have been in 6 train camps in the last 3 months. I guess it pays to be one of the right hand men of a very powerful man. Then again, you know all about that._

_ You can't just walk into these things and say 'Hey, I'm here to check you out.' Nope, I have to go undercover. Most of the time it's a breeze and there is nothing to worry about. But the one I'm in now, it's not all that great. Haven't been here a week and I've already been in trouble with this drill sergeant. He weeded me out, thinking I looked the most weakest and tried to show the others how to do take down moves. Needless to say, he had a black eye on day one and day two gave him a scare over his eye._

_ Please to do not tell His Excellency, I wouldn't want him to think that I couldn't handle myself or let him down. It's just that I am so tired of it all._

::MilitaryNetMailSent::

The mail was quickly ended and sent through the computer when yelling could be heard coming towards the recruit bunker. Quickly shutting the computer down, this lone recruit joined the others in line up just as the doors burst open and Drill Sergeant Alex Malvrie strolled with his hands behind his back and his head held high. Malvrie walked down the line up, looking over all the recruits standing at attention. "Listen up Maggots, by the end of the week we will be honored with the presents of His Excellency Treize Khushrenada. You WILL show respect to His Excellency. You will NOT speak to him unless spoken to." He walked down the line of recruits and came to a stop and stared down at one recruit in particular with a mean snare. "And we are not going to have any trouble," He leaned down closer to the recruit and got right in their face. "Are we." He stated to the recruit. The recruit just glared back at him. Malvrie stood back up right and walked back towards the doors. "Obstacle course, fifteen minutes." He stated and walked, leaving the recruits to get ready.

The one recruit that Malvrie was giving a hard time walked off to the bathroom area and once they were there, took their hat off and a four foot reddish brown braid fell heavily down their back and swung for a little bit. They looked in the mirror and sighed. Eyes were red from lack of sleep in the last three months and the green color contacts that hid a very light shade of violet. They rubbed at the contacts and pulled the braid back up into the small hat and bobby pinned the hat to stay in place. "Just one more week." A soft feminine voice whispered at the reflection in the mirror before heading out onto the grounds and running over to the obstacle course.

Malvrie walked out to the obstacle course to see them all standing at attention. "Alright, today you are going to race against one another as well as the clock." He just pointed at two people and they walked up to the start. "Our time, Sir?" one of the recruits asked. "You'll know if you made the time or not." He sneered just before he yelled for them to go. As they got about half way through the course, Malvrie called two more up and kept it up till he came to the last two. He glared at this recruit and just pointed for them to go.

As they raced down the course, they were making good time till one of them tripped over some wire. He tried to hop to stay on his feet to keep going but foot found a small hole and fell with a scream. His partner stopped and ran back to him but he tried to wave him off. "Keep going kid, you're going to get in trouble again."

"I don't care about that. We need to get you off the course." She said as knelt down to look at his ankle. "Looks sprained but you still need to…ufff." She was cut short when she was kicked in the back of her shoulder and she fell into the dirt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, recruit?" Malvrie glared down at her, not really knowing that it was a girl.

"I was just checking on my fellow recruit, sir." She spat the last word as she stood up and glared at him.

"Your task was to run the course AGAINST him, not with him. If you were running from the enemy an they got hurt, would you stop to see if they were okay?!" Malvrie got up in her face.

She just kept glaring at him. "No Drill Sergeant, but you didn't tell us to run that way. And I know for a fact that this recruit is not my enemy." Her head jerked to the side and hot stinging was rising on the side of her face. Death was in her eyes when slowly looked back at him again. She held her hand together behind her back to keep from punching the guy.

"You will not talk back to me like that again, recruit. " He sneered.

"I was only answering your question, sir." She growled out.

Malvrie got so close to her face that his nose was touching hers. "Were you now?" He grinned. "And I say that you were being insubordinate and I had to detain you." He grabbed at her arm roughly and hard and started to pull her off of the course, leaving the recruit still sitting on the ground holding his ankle looking after them with worry for the kid. "Maybe I should lock you up in a dark hole till the end of the week. I don't you messing this up for me." He threw her out in front of him as he came to a stop.

She stumbled a little and just chuckled. "You're the one who messed everything up for yourself."

"What the hell are you laughing at?!" He stepped to her and raised his hand to strike her again, but this time he was surprised to find that his hand had not made contact with her face but she was hold his hand back. He got angry and went to strike with his other hand and found himself landing on his ass and his chest hurting.

"You are not to lay your hands on any recruit for any reason. That is rule one." She said with a stern, strong and powerful voice. "I don't know what has gotten into your head that you can do the things that you have been doing but I'm here to tell you that it stops now." She said dangerously.

Malvrie picked himself up off the ground and glared at her. "And who the hell do you think you, a recruit, are telling me what I can and cannot do." He growled out as he took a step closer to her.

She was never one for pull rank but this guy just pisses her off. He grabbed her hand and jerked it off and threw it on the ground, her braid falling down her back as she stood up straight. "I am Lady Disarray Gryah, daughter of His Excellency Treize Khushrenada." There were a few gasps and whispers coming from around them. They had not noticed that the other recruits had caught up with them. "And you are not fit for this job, so as of now you are relieved of duty, without pay, till said otherwise after your review from the board."

"You can't do this to me you little shit!" He yelled at her as he lunged at her but soon found himself on the ground again. This time he was trying to ketch his breath as he hugged his chest. He looked up at her and noticed that she hadn't moved but her hand was balled up into a tight fist. "B-bitch." He breathed out with a cough.

She just glared down at him for a moment and then just walked away from. He wasn't worth her time. She went to the Generals office and spoke to him about what happened and what was to be done with Malvrie. After that, she called Zechs to meet her at the shuttle port and that she was done here and heading home.

~~~~~~~~~~:~:~:~:~

On the shuttle back home was boring and this shuttle was packed full of people and this made her a bit jumpy. She tried to just keep her eyes looking out the window, but all there was out there were clouds. She let out a small sigh as she looked around her area with her eyes to see everyone that was around her, checking them out, sizing them up.

* * *

_Two children ran down the side walk dodge people as they kept looking behind them to see if anyone was chasing them. They soon came to a stop after a quick turn into an ally. They leaned up against the building, catching their breath. When they looked up at one another, they busted into giggles and laughter as they slide down the wall. "Man, he almost got us." A young boys said._

_ "Us?" A young girl said as she looked at him and then stood up. "You mean he almost caught you." She pointed out as she brushed some hair out of her face. "Really Duo, you shouldn't taunt the people we lift from." She looked into her small shoulder bag to see what all that it was that she was able to get._

_ "Oh, but come on. It's just so much fun." He stood up with a big smile on his face and took off a dusky hat, letting hair fall down over his shoulders and shook his head. "Man, hate hats." He walked over to her. "So, what did we get?" He looked over her should into the bag and smiled. "Man, Di, you sure do have some fast and sticky fingers." He laughed._

_ She smiled and looked over her should at him as she closed her bag. "I learned from the best." She smiled and kissed on the lips. "Come on, Solo and the other are waiting." She took his hand and started to walk down the side walk and weaved their way through the crowd, quickly picking pockets as they went and giggle between themselves as they did so, till they reached their hide out._

_ As soon as they walked into the hide out, their base, there was a little two year girl who ran over to Di and latched onto leg tightly with a big toothy grin and messy short blond hair. Di took her back off and handed it to Duo as she leaned down and picked up the child. "Hey Baby. Where you good?" She asked with a big grin as she walked over to their make shift couch. "Yes." Baby chirped with a big smile. Di just laughed as she played with Baby._

_ Solo called for Duo and Di to come and talk to him. Di got up and walked over to Solo with Baby on her hip. Solo was the oldest of them all. He was around 13, then there was the twins who were about 10, then her and Duo who they believe to be around 8. They seemed to have lost track of the others, they didn't know their age when they came to the street or they just couldn't tell the years anymore. They knew that Baby was 2 years old, only because they found her in the dumpster and she still had a cord on. Solo had told them to just leave her, that a bunch of kids wouldn't know how to raise a baby but Di wasn't having any of it. She told him that they were no more kids than the adults walking the streets; they were just much small. And Di's been the one raising Baby, Duo helps out, but Solo tries to not get close. Solo just looks at the child then at Di, "You might want Lee and Kimie to watch her." Di just raised her brow for a moment then nodded her head and took Baby to the twins. "Stay out of trouble." She whispered with a smile and a small tap on her nose before walking back over to Solo and noticing that Duo had finally joined them. Once she was back with them, they went into the back part of the little base to discuss their next and biggest heist._

_ They had been in the back room talking strategy when they heard a loud ear piercing scream from outside. All three of them jump up and ran outside to see what was going on. They all stopped short to see a tall well dressed man standing over Baby who was crying hard and trying to crawl away from the man. Before they could go to her, the man kicked Baby in the head and she dropped to the ground. Solo didn't move, but both Duo and Di screamed for Baby and ran to her. They got to her side just as the man was turning his back and scuffed something about fixing a problem. Duo and Di both looked over her and Di couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face as she looked down a Baby's broken and blooded body. She stood up and turned to the man and yelled at him. "She was just a baby. What the fuck is wrong with you!?" She took slow steady step towards the man as he turned around to look down his nose at her._

_ "That was me taking care of some unfinished business." He was about to turn away from the young girl but found himself stumbling to catch himself. He didn't know what had happened till he could fill the burning sting on his cheek. She had hit him. He looked down at her and say her fist were shaking. He thought out of fear for striking a wealthy man but he couldn't be more farther from the truth. "You'll pay for that you street trash."_

_ "And you're going to pay for Baby." Di said in a low and deadly voice. Duo, Solo, and the rest were just staring at her and the man._

_ The man just chuckled at her. "And what are you going to do, make sure that I don't pick up any more of you street whores?" he laughed at her and shook his head and started to walk away._

_ "NO!" Di yelled at him. "You are going to DIE!" She took a run for the man and before Duo could even have had a chance to stop her, Di pulled out a knife from somewhere on her and leaped onto the man's back and pulled his head back by his hair and slit his throat. She jumped off him, kicking him into the ground in the process. Di just stood there, breathing heavily as she just staring at the man's body as his blood stained the ground around him. Her hand and the blade were both covered in blood and it slowly dripped to the ground. After a moment, Duo finally walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulders and that's when she just let go. The blade fell from her hand and turned into Duo and just cried._

_ Solo watched for a moment, he couldn't believe he just saw. He would never have thought that Di was capable of doing such a thing. When they first came across her, she was just a sweet lost child. He finally took in all that had happened and started running around, giving everyone orders to pack up and leave. He walked over to Duo and Di. "We have to go." _

_ Duo nodded to Solo and once he was gone he looked down at Di. "Di, love, we have to go." She shook her head. "Not without Baby." Duo was about to argue with her that it wouldn't be a good idea, but he saw the stern look in her eyes. He sighed. "I'll get a blank." He rubbed her shoulders before leaving her to get a blank to wrap Baby's body in. He came back to see that Di was rocking baby back and forth, sing her favorite lullaby to her. He came around and knelt down in front of her and laid the blanket over Baby and wrapped her up tight, even covering the face. Once that was done and Baby was back in Di's arms, she smiled sadly as the tears streamed down her face faster and kissed Baby's head and apologizing to her for not being there for her when she need her the most. Duo just watched and bit his lip. "I'll get our things." He said and waited for a response and when a small head nodded was all he got, he went ahead and got what little they had and came back out and they left to find a nice stop to lay Baby to rest._

* * *

Two people where jerked out of their short and restless sleep. One was a young man who sat on the side of the bed with his face in his hands; the other, a young woman who just looked out a shuttle window at the fluffy and thin clouds. But both were wondering the same thing; 'Why now?'


End file.
